


One Hell of a Night

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

When you’d left the house that night, dressed in a plunging black mini dress with small cutouts at the belt and hem, you never imagined in a million years that you’d be where you were now. You’d intended on going out looking like a million bucks, dancing with a bunch of guys and girls you didn’t know, getting a little drunk (but not enough to lower your inhibitions) and then going home to sleep the weekend away until work on Monday. Instead, you found yourself saying yes to something you’d never expected.

“Any chance you’d wanna come back to our place?” Derek asked, motioning towards his boyfriend, Spencer. When you’d walked into the club nearly four hours earlier, you gravitated towards the bar where you met the two sexy gentlemen who happened to be seeing each other. They’d explained that they were both bisexual, but worked together and had wanted to go out for years, so they finally took the plunge. Apparently though, they were looking for a little extra fun than just dancing and drinks.

For a couple of seconds, you allowed the thought to run through your mind. You’d never had a threesome before, but they were so goddamn gorgeous and the thought of both of them definitely had your mind buzzing. “Sure,” you found yourself saying, the heat rising to your cheeks. They both seemed more than happy with that answer, shuffling out of the club with both of their hands at your back.

Knowing you’d be bowing out afterwards, you asked for Derek’s address, following them home while thinking about everything. You bit your lip in anticipation. Once outside his building, you parked the car, grabbing your clutch from the front seat as you followed them into the building. “Now guys, I just want to be clear here,” you said as you walked up the stairs, figuring you’d be very blunt about the situation, “You invited me home for sex, yes?” You smirked, watching as they looked between themselves and you.

“I told you she was the forward kind,” Spencer said to his boyfriend. “And yes, we both had the same idea about two hours into meeting you.”

“Amazing,” you laughed, thankful for your amazing dress that made your body look fantastic. “Have you guys ever had a threesome before?”

“Once,” Derek admitted, “About six months into our relationship.” They’d told you earlier they were going on two years now.

Spencer pulled the key out of his pocket, turning back to you. “It was a fun night. From then on, we decided we’d do it occasionally to keep the relationship fun. Have you ever had one?”

“Nope,” you said, flashing a bright smile. You could easily lie - you’d probably never see these guys again, but you wanted to be honest with them.

“Well,” Derek said, “then let us take the lead and if you’re uncomfortable with anything let us know.”

You chuckled, walking into the nicely furnished apartment. “I’m having a threesome with two men I’ve never met, who are already in an established relationship…I’d say there isn’t a lot I’m not comfortable with.”

Spencer raised his eyebrows. “I guess that’s true. But even so.”

“I promise I’ll let you know,” you said, placing your clutch on the kitchen counter. Now what were you supposed to do? Let them take the lead, you thought. They said so themselves.

Spencer reached out his hand, leading you toward their bedroom as Derek watched. From the look in his eyes, it seemed that Derek liked to watch first and then join in. Spinning you around, Spencer spun you into him, pulling down the zipper of your dress before letting it fall to the ground - only a black thong was left, considering the plunging neck of the dress. He ran his hands up the length of you, coming up to cup your breasts as you pushed his face into your neck. While Spencer lavished his attention on you, you stared straight at Derek, who was growing harder by the second.

Without breaking eye contract, you grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, leading it into your thong, so he could touch you there. “She’s soaking wet,” Spencer mumbled into your neck. 

You blushed. “I might be,” you said, “care to check it out for yourself, Derek?” You were by no means shy when it came to sex (obviously), but this was a whole other level of confidence you didn’t expect from yourself. With a hard swallow, he walked over to you, joining his hand with Spencer’s at your center. You moaned as they played with you - Spencer continuing to kiss your neck, while Derek took your mouth. You didn’t want to leave them out, so you reached for Derek’s length in front of you and Spencer’s behind.

Figuring you could take a bit of initiative without putting them off, you turned around, walking towards their bed and lying down, your head over the side of the bed. “I think you’re telling us something,” Derek chuckled, noting your position on the bed. With a silent look, they picked who would be where - Spencer walked toward your head, while Derek went the other way.

With a groan, you reached for Spencer’s length, taking the tip into your mouth while Derek teased your center. The fact that they’d had a threesome before was evident - they took their time, teasing you and making sure you were getting what you needed and wanted. They’d probably focus on each other after you were gone. Slowly, you reached your head back and arched your back off the bed, silently telling them what you wanted of them.

Happily, they both obliged, slipping into you with care and ease. As Derek lifted your bottom half off the bed, hitting a deeper angle than you ever thought possible, you gasped, causing Spencer to slide further down your throat. You had never felt so full, but it was amazing. They were in a perfect rhythm with each other, sliding in and out of you in turns, never leaving you empty.

Although your vision consisted of Spencer’s thighs, you could tell he was leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend, so you made sure to use a little bit of suction just as he did, making him gasp. “You’re sneaky,” he said, meaning you.

In one swift movement, you pulled off of Spencer, motioning to the two of them that you wanted them to switch places. “Who me?” If you were having a threesome, you wanted the whole experience. You decided to switch places yourself, turning to be on your hands and knees. Again, you arched your back, but this time you were in position to push yourself back against Spencer. The same techniques you’d used on Spencer, you used on Derek now, eliciting the same gasp from him. 

“You are very good with your mouth,” he said. You laughed around him and heard Spencer laugh in agreement.

It seemed that Derek enjoyed watching his boyfriend a lot, so as you tightened around Spencer, Derek removed himself from your mouth, stroking himself to his release, while Spencer continued to give you what you needed. “Oh, god,” you moaned, your head lolling forward as Spencer picked up the pace. “Fuck.”

Just as you thought you wouldn’t be able to take any more sensation, you clenched around Spencer’s cock, pushing backwards with everything you had to try and get closer. As you rode the length of your high, Spencer came himself, followed quickly by Derek.

Spent and completely satisfied, you turned over, watching as the two of them started kissing. “Well boys,” you giggled, reaching for your dress and popping it over your head, “I have had an amazing time, so I think I’ll leave you two to each other now.” After zipping your dress up, you walked over, giving both of them a kiss before heading out the door. “Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime.”

As you walked out of the bedroom and headed out of the apartment, you heard the two of them speak in unison. “I hope so!”

Throwing your head back, you laughed. It had been a hell of a night.


End file.
